


Lenses

by Lezcorp (Nonbinarybiomajor)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Smut, Very fluffy, consent is SO important, lena has a specs kink, with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinarybiomajor/pseuds/Lezcorp
Summary: Lena has a thing for Kara in glasses. Kara notices.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at lezcorp.tumblr.com

Kara doesn’t need to wear her glasses at home.

 

She knows this. In the comfort and safety of the apartment, there was no need for her to conceal her identity, and from this high above the city, the buzz of the streets below were rarely enough to bother her even without the lead-lined spectacles.

 

Yet, sometimes she still did. 

 

Maybe it was because they brought her some small comfort, gave her fidgeting fingers something to adjust whenever her anxiety got the better of her.

 

Maybe it was because wearing them meant being able to relax a bit, not having to stay alert for robberies or shootings or fires from midair as she often did.

 

Or maybe, just maybe, it was because she’d noticed Lena’s...affinity for them.

 

It wasn’t spoken, per se. It was conveyed in the way Lena would find ways to be in near-constant contact with her, the way her heart fluttered slightly when she first noticed that Kara was wearing them. It was barely-there lip bites and the soft, not-quite-innocent press of lips against her jaw. It was neck massages that weren’t asked for (but still readily accepted) and heated glances and the way that Lena would ultimately find herself straddling Kara’s lap before too long.

 

To be honest, Lena’s “thing” for her glasses had become borderline pavlovian. Almost consistently, the days on which Kara would slip the frames on in the morning would end with both women spent and slightly sweaty, curled up together in the sheets of their bed.

 

Today was one such day. It’d been a long week for both of them. Lena had had back-to-back meetings, conference calls, and press conferences almost every day, her feet not crossing the apartment floor until well after midnight each night. Kara, too, had her fair share of irritations over the past few days; between Snapper’s harsh comments and several grueling brawls as Supergirl - the most recent of which nearly caused her to blow out her powers - the stress of the week had eaten away at her sunny disposition, dimming her typically radiant light.

 

But not today. Lena had taken the weekend off and Alex had insisted that Kara take the weekend off to recuperate, so by the time that Lena strolled out of their bedroom around eleven in heather grey Calvin Kleins and an off-white sweater, she found the Kryptonian curled up in a chair by the long panel windows, a campy scifi novel in hand and glasses perched upon the bridge of her nose. 

 

Lena didn’t want to distract her, for now. She just allowed herself a minute or two of comfortable silence while gazing upon her girlfriend, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth contentedly. Sitting there, in boyshorts an oversized L-Corp tee from one of Lena’s marketing events a few weeks prior, her legs tucked up text to her in the comfort of the plush recliner, she looked so... _ Kara _ .

 

She emerged from the kitchen a short while later, feather-light pancakes piled high on a large, white plate for Kara and coffee, more cream than anything, in a heavy blue ceramic mug for herself. The clatter of the plate against the coffee table startled Kara, who jumped slightly in her seat, causing Lena to chuckle softly. After gathering herself, Kara smiled warmly at Lena and moved to sit on the large black couch beside her. As Kara ate, glasses still on, her girlfriend - _her_ _fiancé,_ after last night's dinner \- snuggled in beside her, leg pressed against hers and one hand resting innocently on Kara's bare thigh. 

 

The Kryptonian smiled to herself, knowing where this would lead. Adjusting her glasses, she forked the last of the pancakes, moaning softly as the taste of maple hit her tongue once again. 

 

"Baby, those were delicious," she said, turning to smile at the CEO tucked securely against her side. Kara smirked, almost imperceptibly, as a plan hatched in her mind. 

 

Swiping her fingertip across the final few droplets of the sweet, sticky syrup, she grinned innocently at the woman beside her, her eyes poorly disguising the desire that threatened to blow her pupils wide. "Here," she said, bringing her finger to Lena's lips. "Try some."

 

Lena's gaze was heavy and hot as it locked with Kara's own, eyes unmoving as the finger slipped between plush lips, the CEO's tongue swirling around the hero's fingertip softly. She released the finger gently as green eyes fluttered closed before meeting bright blue ones once again, her token smirk playing on her lips.

 

"Delicious."

 

A whimper snuck its way out of Kara's mouth, feeding the growing hunger behind Lena's eyes. Using her arms as support, she pulled herself up off the couch before settling in the Kryptonian's lap, one leg on either side of strong thighs. 

 

It wasn't new to them, this sense of intimacy, but the glint of the rings on their fingers certainly was. Kara thought back to the night before, to the rooftop picnic and soft love songs; to kissing and dancing; to that moment, under the stars, when they looked at each other and felt the world stop spinning; the the one right after when both of them dropped to one knee because of course, of  _ course  _ they would try to propose on the same night, and she smiles. 

 

So when Lena's fingers carded through her honey-colored hair with a whispered "may I kiss you," it was all Kara could do to sigh out an "always" before their lips meet.

 

But a second later, she was giggling against Lena's mouth. She couldn't help it, Lena's fingers had traced the sides of her glasses and confirmed Kara's budding suspicions about the CEO. 

 

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Lena asked, her eyebrow cocking up in the way she knew made Kara's heart skip a beat. 

 

"I'm starting to think you have a thing for me in glasses, Miss Luthor," the hero teased, trapping her lower lip playfully between her teeth. 

 

"Hey, that'll be Mrs. Danvers to you soon." Lena smiled at the thought, caught up in the lovingly playful aura that seemed to surround her beloved. "And besides, what if I do?"

 

Kara's hand reached up to cup Lena's face, thumb brushing softly against her cheek. "I don't mind, you know. I just don't understand." That slightly puzzled, tilt-headed look overtook the blonde, who somehow managed to now look even more like a puppy.

 

Relaxing her posture a bit, Lena brought her arms to rest upon Kara's shoulders softly, her head falling to nuzzle into the junction of the honey-haired girl's neck and shoulder, laying a soft kiss on the skin there.

 

"I don't have to share you like this."

 

"What do you mean?" Kara asked, brow furrowed. Lena pulled back and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, one hand moving to gently run through the girl's hair. 

 

"Without them, when you're out there as Supergirl, I have to share you with National City, with everyone who relies on you. And I love that, I do. Your heart, your selflessness, is one of the main reasons that I fell for you.

 

"But when you're here, away from it all, with those adorable glasses on even though I  _ know  _ you don't need them..." Lena added, her hand tightening in golden hair and tugging  _ just so _ , lips pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to the tan skin of Kara's neck. "When you're here, I don't have to share you."

 

She smirks devilishly against the girl's increasingly warm skin before moving up slightly, nipping at Kara's ear and whispering. "When you're here, you're  _ all mine. _ "

 

Kara's hands flew to Lena's body, one to her hip and the other on her neck, guiding her towards Kara's eager lips. When they kissed, it was a clash of lips and teeth and tongues and emotion, a promise and a prayer and a thank you. Warm hands skimmed the hem of Lena's sweater and tugged lightly before she nodded her permission, their lips separating just enough to allow the garment to slipover Lena’s head and onto the floor. 

 

More skin was revealed as Kara, too, shed her top, leaving the two both very shirtless and increasingly turned on, a tenderness cloaked in heat as lips, teeth, and hands wandered and explored bodies that each knew by heart. Kara kissed and nipped her way down Lena’s neck, her collarbone, her chest until she finally,  _ finally  _ reached her breasts, dipping to capture a pebbled nipple between pillowy lips as the dark haired woman writhed and moaned above her, hands buried deep in Kara’s hair. 

 

“Bed. Now,” Lena managed, and Kara, despite Alex’s orders not to over exert herself, wrapped Lena’s legs around her as she stood and all but ran to the bedroom, her girlfriend’s hot center pressed against ever-rippling abs through the fabric of her underwear. 

 

Kara settled between Lena’s legs after setting her down on the bed, head propped up on a large pillow for more comfort (an unnecessary but tender gesture that hinted at the golden heart that lay within the blonde’s chest, making Lena’s heart flutter even still). Hooking her thumbs under the band of the CEO’s Calvins, Kara looked to Lena with a question in her eyes, one answered by hands in her hair and a half-whimpered plea of “please, Kara.” A second later, the underwear were pulled down ivory legs and discarded somewhere across the room, and Lena felt warm, full lips press a soft, slow kiss to the skin just below her navel.

 

Warm hands ran gently across Lena’s sides, her stomach, her thighs, her skin heated and flushed as she arched, breathing heavily, black hair splayed across the white satin of the pillowcase. She could feel the tender press of Kara’s lips on her inner thighs, the dulled dig of the corner of her girlfriend’s glasses on the flesh of her leg, before blue eyes peeked out from behind false lenses to meet green, and the press was gone.

 

“Good?”

 

Lena nodded quickly, desperately. “Good.” She whined as Kara ran her fingertips dangerously close to her center, seemingly absentmindedly “ _ Please, _ baby.”

 

Kara chuckled softly before ducking down and capturing Lena’s now-swollen clit in a soft, languid kiss, and a moan tore its way from the back of the raven-haired girl’s throat. Smiling against Lena’s hot center, slick with her arousal, and Kara gazed up at her fiancé, eyes locking as she set a leisurely pace with her tongue. 

 

The moans creeping out from Lena’s throat increased in pitch and volume as she watched the girl between her legs, glasses still on, drag her skilled tongue up the length of her. Lena’s eyes fluttered shut and she arched, head thrown back against the goose down pillow, as Kara’s name passed her lips amongst a string of expletives.

 

From the quickening of the CEO’s heart, Kara could tell that she was close, even without Lena’s plea for “oh god, more, Kara,  _ please. _ ”  She threaded her fingers through those of Lena’s free hand - the one not currently tangled in long, blonde hair - and brought the others down just below her mouth.

 

Lena wasn’t expecting the two fingers that slid into her, and they were met by a strangled cry, her grip tightening in Kara’s hair and where their fingers intertwined, pressed against the mattress at her side. “Kara, oh  _ fuck… _ ”

 

The Kryptonian’s pace, both of her tongue and hand, picked up, fingers curling just so to brush the spot she knew made Lena fall apart. She hummed low when her actions were met with piercing moans from the woman beneath her, the vibration sending an extra shockwave through Lena’s core that was just enough to push her over the edge with cries of Kara’s name amidst praises and, on occasion, an “I love you.”

 

So maybe Lena returned the favor by letting a still-bespectacled Kara ride her face shortly thereafter.

 

And maybe Lena has a thing for Kara in her glasses.

  
But Kara certainly doesn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't often write smut so I apologize for the quality
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback or requests :)


End file.
